greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Left Behind (Episode)
Left Behind Synopsis THE TEAM DEALS WITH OLIVER’S DISAPPEARANCE: In the aftermath of Oliver’s (Stephen Amell) fight with Ra’s al Ghul (Matt Nable), Diggle (David Ramsey) and Arsenal (Colton Haynes) continue to protect The City in Green Arrow’s absence. However, after three days without hearing from Oliver, they begin to fear the worst may have happened to their friend. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) refuses to believe that Oliver could be dead until Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman) pays the team a surprise visit. Thea (Willa Holland) suspects there is something more behind Oliver’s disappearance and asks Malcolm Merlyn for a favor. Meanwhile, Ray (Brandon Routh) tests a part of his new suit and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) takes up the mantle of The Black Canary. Glen Winter Directed The Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Erik Oleson. Summary Two drug dealers, Jermaine Fisher and Jose Anton, kill a police officer during a drug bust and take off in their van. When the police pursue them, Anton shoots an oncoming tanker and it goes out of control, blocking the police cars. However, Arsenal drives up on a motorcycle, evading Fisher's shots from the back of the van. Diggle is dressed as Arrow and waiting atop a bridge ahead of the van. He shoots an arrow into the van's engine block, bringing it to a stop, and Arsenal lassos Fisher and pulls him out of the van. Anton escapes, and Diggle drops down and tells Arsenal that he's better with a gun than a bow. They go back to the lair and Felicity tells them that in the three days since Oliver has disappeared, she hasn't been able to find him. She leaves for her office job and Roy asks Diggle how long they should wait until they start worrying. Five years ago, Oliver and Maseo tell Waller about Tatsu's abduction. Maseo wants to take a team to rescue his wife from the Triad, but Waller explains that Omega is harmless without the second virus, Alpha, and the Hong Kong military has Alpha in their possession at their PLA laboratory. Maseo is more concerned about Tatsu, but Waller reminds him that millions will die if they don't stop the Triad from obtaining both parts of the lethal virus. At Palmer Technologies, Ray is working on his suit but is unable to get a vital chip functioning. Felicity comes in and tells her employer that she's worried about his plan to fight crime wearing battle armor. When Ray points out that Arrow and Arsenal do it every night, Felicity merely says that that she doesn't want to see him get hurt. Undeterred, ray gives her the chip and tells her to get it functioning. The next day, defense attorney Dennis Fisk represents Fisher in court, requesting bail. Laurel is working the case as DA and asks for Judge Pittson to refuse bail. Fish points out that Fisher was arrested by a vigilante and asks for an immediate dismissal, but Laurel shows Pittson the gun they have with Fisher's fingerprints and assures the judge that they have more than enough evidence without the vigilantes' testimony. Pittson refuses bail and orders him imprisoned until trial. Diggle returns to the lair and tells Roy and Felicity that Lyla was unable to find any trace of Oliver using A.R.G.U.S. resources. Felicity refuses to dwell on it and brings up the file on Anton. She's confirmed that he works for Danny "Brick" Brickwell, a criminal who the authorities were forced to release after all of the witnesses against him died in "accidents." The police figure that Anton and Fisher were the ones who dispose of the witnesses, and Roy heads out to see what he can learn on the streets. Diggle wonders if Felicity is in denial, and she points out that Oliver has survived worst in the past. However, Diggle admits that he's preparing himself for the worse, and suggests that Felicity do the same. In Tibet, a masked figure approaches Oliver's body on the side of the mountain. Brick brings Anton in to his warehouse headquarters and has his men beat him. He says that he told his men to stay low and Fisher and Anton disobeyed him, and warns that they can't afford any mistakes. One of his men hands Anton a gun and Brick tells him to take his best shot. If Anton kills him then he walks out, unharmed. Anton shoots and hits Brick in the shoulder, but he shrugs it off and beats Anton to death, then leaves the body to his men. At the station, Laurel tries to get Fisher to roll over on Brick. He refuses, saying that Brick is much more frightening than she is. In the hallway, Laurel overhears Fisk calling Brick to tell him that Fisher didn't say anything. Malcolm and Thea are sparring with swords at her loft, and he advises her to vary her attack pattern so that she's unpredictable. Thea grabs a second sword and manages to defeat him, and receives a text. As she takes it, Thea tells Malcolm that Oliver has disappeared and she's worried about her older brother. Malcolm offers to check with his contacts to find Oliver and Thea accepts his offer. Laurel calls Felicity at the lair and tells her that Fisk called Brick. Felicity traces Fisk's call to a warehouse in the Glades and then leaves for Palmer Technologies. Oliver and Maseo take a team to a building across from the PLA lab. Maseo figures that Waller won't bother getting Tatsu back whether they succeed or not. They fire a line across to the lab and Oliver slides across while Maseo fires a sniper rifle at the window to crack it enough for his partner to break through. However, Oliver slams into the window without breaking it and dangles dozens of stories above the street. Arsenal and Diggle go into the warehouse and find Anton's burned corpse. A nearby garbage can contains the destroyed cell phones of the gang members, and Diggle finds a scrap of blueprint with some numbers on it. As they enter Verdant, Felicity joins them and they realize that someone is inside: Malcolm. He asks if Oliver is alive and Felicity insists that he is. However, Malcolm warns them that Ra's doesn't take prisoners. Once Malcolm leaves, Felicity runs a numeric analysis of the paper on her computer. She refuses to consider that Oliver may be dead, telling Diggle that Oliver taught her to push ahead no matter what. Laurel arrives and tells them that the ME's office has confirmed the dead man was Anton. She asks about Oliver, and Diggle tells her that he's disappeared. Laurel sides with Felicity pointing out that Oliver has survived before and that they can't believe Malcolm. Malcolm travels to Tibet and goes to the ritual clearing atop the mountain. He finds the discarded scimitar that Ra's used to kill Oliver, covered in blood. Oliver finally breaks the window and goes inside to the lab, while Maseo takes the remaining team members in. As they arrive, Oliver finds the Alpha vial and Triad men open fire on them. Felicity confirms that the numbers are a catalogue sequence, just as Malcolm returns and shows them the scimitar. He explains that Ra's leaves the murder weapon at the scene to honor his opponent, and says that Oliver's body wasn't vulnerable after it fell into the ravine. Felicity doesn't believe it and Malcolm tells her to thoroughly test the blood and confirms that it belongs to Oliver. Furious, Felicity reminds Malcolm that he was the one who got Oliver killed by forcing him to take the blame for Sara's death to protect Thea. Malcolm admits that she's right and that he'll have to live with the guilt, and notes that he'll die as well since his gambit to kill Ra's and eliminate the death order against him failed. The masked man puts Oliver on a travois and drags him away. Felicity finishes the blood analysis and tells Diggle and Roy that it's Oliver's. Holding back tears, she says that she has to go back to work. Maseo and the others cover Oliver as he escapes with the Alpha vial. In the hallway, one Triad member comes at him and Oliver knocks the man done. He prepares to shoot him but hesitates, and the man runs off, grateful that Oliver has spared his life. Maseo and the surviving teammate come out and they head for the exit. In Verdant, Roy is drinking when Thea comes over and wonders if he's okay. He tells her that he got bad news about a friend and asks how she's doing. Thea has worked out that Roy is Arsenal, and asks him to ask Arrow to look for the missing Oliver. Roy agrees and says that he has to check the stock room, and goes down to the lair. He asks Diggle if they should tell Thea what happened to Oliver, and Diggle says that for the moment, he's focusing on the situation with Brick because it's in front of him. Recognizing the numbers, he brings up the case files on everyone they've put away since Slade's attack, and realizes that the numbers match the file numbers. All of the prisoners are charged with assault and murder. Felicity is working in her office and ignores Diggle when he calls. Ray comes in and Felicity, crying, says that fighting crime won't bring Anna back for him. She tells Ray that when someone dies, they're gone and there's nothing that can break them back. Angry, Ray tells Felicity that she doesn't get to tell him what Anna would want him to do, and Felicity apologies. She walks out and takes Diggle's call, and he explains that the blueprint scrap they found is for the warehouse where the police are holding all of the evidence against the people that they've put away. They figure that Brick is going to get the evidence, forcing the court to throw out the cases against the people that Brick wants to recruit. Brick and his men pull up at the warehouse in a van and make short work of the guards. As they haul out the evidence boxes, Diggle and Arsenal attack them but are soon outnumbered and outgunned. Felicity monitors them via the security cameras, while Quentin and his men pull up outside. Brick finds Diggle and disarms him, and then offers him a gun and invites him to try and kill him in return for his freedom. Diggle shoots him in the head, but Brick is unharmed and the two men fight. Outgunned, Quentin calls for backup. Brick's men manage to pin Arsenal down. He calls Felicity for help and she hesitates. The stronger Brick manages to grab Diggle's throat and starts choking him. However, Arsenal arrives and shoots Brick in the side, driving him off. The crime boss leaves in the van with the evidence boxes, and the loading door slams shut behind him when Arsenal and Diggle try to follow. They go back to the lair and Diggle realizes that she sealed the door. Felicity insist that she saved their lives and that with Oliver gone, they're done as well. With that, she walks out. The masked man takes Oliver to an isolated cabin. Maseo removes his mask and tells the owner that there was no one else he could turn to for help. Felicity goes back to Palmer Technologies and apologizes to Ray for what she said to him earlier. She says that she's lost two close friends in the last three months, and refuses to help Ray commit suicide. Laurel goes to the lair and tells Diggle that the judge had to release the criminals once the evidence disappeared. Diggle admits for the first time that his friend is dead, and he doesn't know what happens next for the first time since he met Oliver. Laurel hugs him before he goes, and then looks over a table that has Sara's crime fighting equipment on it. When Thea returns home, she finds Malcolm waiting. He tells her that they're in danger and have to leave Starling City... and never return. Brick meets with his new recruits and shows them the boxes of evidence that he's holding to gain their obedience. He says that they're going to make history by taking over the Glades and making it their own criminal kingdom. Two of the men walk to their car and discuss Brick's plan. Laurel, wearing Sara's costume and a blonde wig, hits them with a sonic grenade. As they recover, they wonder who she is and Black Canary says that she's the justice that they can't run from. Oliver gives the vial to Waller, who knows about how he let one Triad man escape. He admits that it was a mistake and Waller leaves. Maseo knows that Oliver is lying, but Oliver tells his friend that he planted a GPS tracked on the Triad man and they can follow him to Tatsu. Surprised, Maseo tells Oliver that he will always be in his debt. In the cabin, Oliver wakes up and discovers that Tatsu is there. She tells him not to move for fear of ripping the sutures, and Maseo explains that he asked his wife to come there so she could bring Oliver back to life. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Vinnie Jones as Brick Guest Stars *Shaun Smyth as Dennis Fisk *Billy Wickman as Jose Anton *J.C. Williams as A.R.G.U.S. Agent *Dexter Bell as Released Criminal *Jason Diablo as Jermaine Fisher *Patricia Drake as Judge Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006582/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Left_Behind *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Left_Behind Episode 10